During the coming year, we plan to complete the characterization of the cobalt (III) complexes with the 3',2',3'-tet ligand system, including an electrochemical test of strain energy. We plan to explore the synthesis of derivatives of 2,2,3-tet with suitable non-coordinating proximal functional groups. We plan to continue the synthesis and characterization of tetrahedrally distorted complexes of copper(II) in order to provide complexes with a broad range of electrochemical and reduction potentials (and spectroscopic parameters). We now believe that the useful test of a model lies in the chemistry in which it participates. Accordingly, once we have prepared complexes with a broad range of reduction potentials, we plan to study the chemical reactions of these species, including oxidation of cytochrome c, catalysis of iron uptake by protoporphyrin IX methyl ester, oxidation of aldoses, catalysis of ascorbate oxidation, and other copper catalyzed oxidations.